Emotion, Unwanted Partner
by kalster09
Summary: Kaitlin is a little past a newly sprouted adult. Her dad gives her a ticket to see Arabia, a place she has been learning about. Going on a tour of underground caves, Kaitlin gets lost. She finds a brilliant gold orb, and finds her self hundreds of years in the past with no obvious way home. I did not create, nor do I own the cover image! :3
1. Fear

**A/N: Hello~! :D So, I've got a little bunch of people who liked my last story of Kaitlin and Altair. I simply did not enjoy the setting so much, and here, the game does not exist. Enjoy!**

**P.S. The POV {point of view} is typically third person Kaitlin. But in special parts {typically the beginning} she may be in first person. In special occasions, it might be POV of somebody else or general. ^.^ You can usually tell pretty quickly.  
**

* * *

Arabia was hot. Hotter than hot. It was absolutely baking! The yellow marble in the brilliant blue sky taunted me with it's deadly warm rays. I felt the sweat drench down my soaked forehead, my arm pits moist, even the crook of my knee had sweat! I felt absolutely miserable, yet excited. A large castle fortress like building loomed ominously over me. I was in Masyaf, Arabia, ready to go on a tour. I, Kaitlin, had arrived just two days ago, as a gift from my father for my 20th birthday.

~.~.~

Kaitlin felt the sweaty and warm bodies next to her. Most were tan, and wearing skimpy clothes. Kailtin wore shorts, a tank top, a hat and lots of sun screen. She didn't tan very well, her skin often burned to a crisp. It was the tour of ancient underground tunnels that made Kaitlin want to even consider coming.

The tour guide, a skinny young man with a bored face and a weak mustache, collected fresh crisp green bills from the mostly American tourist. His gray eyes glimmered under the annoyed expression, a clear lust for money. Kaitlin rocked on her heels, feeling her impatience boil. She felt like running around like a crazy person, screaming threats.

Finally, the tour guide began to speak. Mostly about what to expect and to not stray off the designated paths. Each tourist was given a cheap flashlight, for the caves could get rather dark. The group started to head down the old rotting wooden steps, leading into the catacombs.

Kaitlin let herself slow down to the fringes of the crowd, as they entered the dark, desolate and dank caves. Dave, the tour guide, again reminded them not to wander off. In between the loud explanations of things, such as critters in the cave, legends or rumors and artifacts, all Kaitlin could hear was the hushed tones of tourists, the steady drip drip of an unknown water source and animal's scuttling. It was actually peaceful, though a little unnerving. Kaitlin wondered what her best friend, Leah, was doing right now. Was she bored with out her?

Kaitlin glanced forward into the darkness, her flashlight hitting nothing but shadows and cool moist rock. She was suddenly aware of the sudden silence of voices. Where was the rest of the group? As Kaitlin stumbled forward, panic began to set into her gut.

She did not want to die here. Not here, not now, in such a creepy atmosphere. Kaitlin rushed forward, and was relieved to hear Dave's voice. When she realized where she had been heading was incorrect, Kaitlin was puzzled. More fear began to gnaw at her insides as she realized the voice was echoing and bouncing off the walls. Before the girl could cry out for help, she slipped in a small puddle, and fell farther than she expected. With a clank, Kaitlin was knocked out as her skull connected with rock.

~.~.~

Kaitlin opened her eyes, blinking them tiredly. There was a dull aching throb, and when she fuzzily lifted her hand, Kaitlin found a bump. It was much larger than she expected to be, and she almost cried out at the damage to her head. The room was dark, she felt damp and miserable, but she could remember everything. Kaitlin felt relieved for the lack of brain damage.

She glanced around, hope diminishing when she realized she was still stuck in the caves. Rescue had not come in her moments of darkness. Kaitlin blearily wondered what time it was anyways. She slowly sat up, trying to not disturb her aching head and body. Her ankle felt a tad swollen, she probably had sprained it in the midst of the trip downwards. Kaitlin finally stood, grimacing when she tried to place weight on her bad foot. She glanced around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She couldn't spot her flashlight. The situation began to sink in, and Kaitlin had to fight back tears. She was going to die down here, alone and in the dark.

As the tears spilled from the corners of Kaitlin's eyes, a small sob escaped her mouth. All the good and bad memories flashed to her mind, ones with Leah like the time they had gone to the ice cream parlor and spilled ice cream all over a little kid. Or the one time she had accidentally tripped and pushed down a book case. Kaitlin would live any of her bad memories a million times over to be out of this cave.

"I'll miss you, mom and dad." Kaitlin cried, just standing there in defeat. "I wish I could see you one last time, Leah!" Her cheeks flushed with heat, her nose feeling stuffy. Her eyes were moist and heavy now. Just before she was going to collapse, and yell out her lungs, she spotted a brilliant light. Kaitlin wondered how she could have missed it, as she sniffled to herself. Immediately, she wondered if it was a flashlight, perhaps somebody searching for her?

"Help!" Kaitlin choked, rushing eagerly to the light. She would bear hug everybody she knew, heck she'd kiss the tour guide. _Maybe not. _Her pants ripped slightly around the ankle, as it got caught on a rock. Kaitlin didn't even notice, the hope giving her strength as she desperately hung on to the loose thread.

It was not what Kaitlin expected at all. Though Kaitlin knew the odds were bad, what else could the light be? A flash light, day light, and at worse, some kind of gem. But this wasn't normal. Kaitlin, still sniffling and wiping her eyes with the back of her hands, stared at the bright golden orb with bewilderment and wonder.

Kaitlin, mesmerized beyond belief, slowly inched towards the orb. She was squinting, the bright light creating fireworks under her eye lids. She reached out her hand, her fingers spreading out to touch it. She grasped the orb, holding it in her palm. She kept it an arm's length away, still too bright. She could see a dark intricate design. Kaitlin wondered if she was unconscious again...Or worse, already dead. Before she could even think about pinching herself, everything went blindingly white. Kaitlin yelped loudly, before fainting again, her mind echoing fear in pulses through her body. _What was that?_

_~.~.~  
_

"Is she dead?" A thick voice spoke in a sea of shadows. There was an odd feeling nudge. "No. Still breathing, but barely." A deep voice responded. "Well, what are we supposed to do with her? She's rather eccentric..." The first person responded, referring to the woman's clothing and overall appearance. "Take her to the Master I suppose. He'll know what to do." The second one said, rather confidently. The first man nodded. The body was hefted upwards, first like a sack of potatoes by the second man. "Careful, the blood might rush all to her head." The first warned. Some shifting occurred, and the girl was cradled, almost bridal style.

Some time later, the three reached an alcove in the building, like an office. The man, the third man now, was standing, staring out the window. His beard was lengthy, and he turned to the two others, with a suspicious gaze. "What have you two brought me now?" He boomed, question them with utmost authority. "We found her collapsed nearby, it appears from shock." The first responded, both holding their stance.

There was a moment of quiet, a bit of shuffling. "Take her to the rooms. Let her rest. As soon as she awakes, inform me Altair." The second man nodded, carrying her away.

~.~.~

Kaitlin groaned, her body aching. Her ankle thudded, as if it had it's own pulse. Her head was fuzzy and disorganized, but she felt warm and nice. Last she remembered was cold darkness...Then nothing. Mom. Dad. Leah. Memories of her childhood and more started to flood back. Eventually, after a few moments of recovery, Kaitlin remembered mostly everything. Something was nagging at her mind. She knew that she hadn't just fainted in the darkness. There was more.

Thinking about how she was in the caves brought her back to the present. Where was she? Kaitlin opened her eyes, glancing around with open curiosity. She was laying in a nice little cot with a warm white blanket. It did not seem like a hospital. There was a small wooden table next to her, devoid of anything. Glancing across from her bed was a small dark wood dresser, with a round regal mirror hanging above it. Kaitlin grimaced at her appearance, grubby and disheveled. Her hair was tangles all around, and the white insides of her eyes were faintly red. She remembered crying, and glanced away from her appearance to the other side of the bed.

A scream caught in her throat as a quick beat of fear pounded in her gut. Leaning against the wall was a white robed hooded figure. She couldn't see an inch of their face, at the angle completed covered by the white fabric. They were male, Kaitlin could tell by the body build. She let her heart beat race, but they appeared to be sleeping, slumped against the wall. He wore a large brown belt, leather swung around his shoulder to waist with hilts protruding. They were knives, which did not make Kaitlin feel any better. A curious object was on his wrist, shiny silver, going up practically half way up his arms.

Before Kaitlin could decipher anymore about the mysterious hooded man, he spoke. "You are awake. I feared you would not." His voice was deep, and rich with another language. Arabic, Kaitlin immediately decided. She was still in Arabia, and she was glad she had learned the language. "I am sure you have many questions." Kaitlin just stared, eyes wide still with fear. "Firstly, I am not going to harm you." He muttered something that sounded like 'not yet'. "Secondly, you are in Arabia, Masyaf in the Assassin's Temple. Al Mualim has requested to see you after you awoke. Thirdly, we found you just laying around in the dust, and brought you here. We have yet to decide whether to release you, keep you, or kill you."

Kaitlin just stared, fearful and confused. _Assassins? Al Mualim, _kill _me? _"Who is Al Mualim?" Kaitlin finally asked, after a moment of awkward silence as she tried to organize her thoughts. He was standing up straighter now, and she could see tan skin, lips and a faint white tracing of a wicked scar down the middle of his lips. For a moment, she wondered how he could have gotten that.

"Al Mualim is the master of the assassins." He, an assassin presumably, responded. "Assassins? As in contract assassins? Do assassins even exist?" Kaitlin blurted, clearly curious. "I mean, I've only heard the ones that try to kill presidents and all that. Kind of far away things, right?" She tried to explain, embarrassed when she realized he had no idea what she was talking about.

"We are the Creed of assassins, my brethren and I are here to fight the Order of Templars, whose idea of a perfect world is control and destruction of free will." In an effort to clear Kaitlin's confusion in the best way he could. She shivered, the Templars did not sound very good. She was surprised how she managed to get tangled up in the mess. "What is your name?" Kaitlin asked, unable to resist. "Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad." The assassin said. Kaitlin momentarily wondered about the names. They seemed odd, but perhaps Arabic names were simply like this. "But everybody here knows that. The big question is, what is your name?"

"Kaitlin...Kaitlin Lemmings."

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated! I check on nearly everyday, reviews really cheer me up. :) This is probably the longest chapter of anything I have ever done, to chew 2,149 words on! :D

~Randomest Kalster


	2. Shock

**A/N: Hello!  
I haven't updated it quite a while because the fact that this story only has one review. But I will try another chapter, and see how it goes. :) Though I did see had I had more favorites and follows than reviews, and quite a lot of views considering. Reviews really do help though! ^^;  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Assassin's Creed. Just Kaitlin :3****  
**

* * *

The assassin nodded in response, and if he thought _her _name was weird, he didn't show it. In fact, he didn't seem to show much emotion at all. Kaitlin paused for a moment, tempted to ask more questions. "What day is it?" Kaitlin was surprised that she hadn't thought of it before, she didn't know how long she had blacked out in that cave.

Altair glanced at her oddly. "Just another day." He responded, and Kaitlin couldn't tell if he was playing with her or confused with her question. Before she could ask something else, the assassin made way to move. "Do excuse me, I will return." And then he was gone, no more than a wispy interruption in the atmosphere.

Kaitlin groaned to herself, as she shifted her body, so her legs were hanging over the side of the bed. She still felt very sore, but she really didn't want to ask for any ibuprofen. If they had any. Kaitlin really should've researched more on Arabia before coming over. Kaitlin shakily stood up, her ankle almost causing her to collapse. She flopped back down on the bed, and lifted up her foot. She tentatively glanced over at her foot, her shorts not covering it. Her ankle was a dull red, swelled up noticeably. But to her gratefulness, it seemed to hurt less than it did in the caves. Or maybe not. Everything was still fuzzy at that time.

And then Kaitlin heard light foot steps leading to her room. She put down her leg, and stayed sitting on the edge of the bed. The door opened behind her, and she turned to see an old man with a lengthy beard. Trailing behind him was Altair, who seemed to stay a respectable distance away, but crossed his arms impatiently, as if waiting for something.

"Ah, Kaitlin." He pronounced her name oddly, the 'i' being replaced with an 'o'. "I am Al Mualim, and I believe you have already met Altair." Something sparked in Kaitlin's eyes. His name sounded very familiar, until she remembered Altair mentioning him being the leader or something of them. She simply nodded in response, and suddenly the fear from just a few minutes ago enlightened her eyes. She felt a lump in her throat, and didn't trust herself to speak. What would happen now? After all, she was with assassins...Surely they had something planned? The girl doubted she would get a free walk out of here.

"Starting in two days time, you will train with Altair to become an assassin of the Creed." If Altair was surprised, he didn't show it, though he appeared a little indignant. On the other hand, Kaitlin was practically blubbering like a fish, open mouthed. She clamped her jaw together, embarrassed for a moment. Then her initial shock returned, and she finally found her voice.

"What! I mean, what? I need to get home." Kaitlin pleaded, feeling a bad feeling creeping up on her. "You have home?" Al Mualim asked her, in a tone that sounded surprised. "Yes! I came here to check out the caves, but my plane to take me home is supposed to leave on Tuesday." Tuesday would've been three days from when she blacked out, but now she wasn't sure. Kaitlin glanced up, trying to peer over at the assassin's faces. It had fallen quiet, and Kaitlin realized they had no idea what she was talking about. How could they not know?

"She is an odd one." Altair commented finally, to Al Mualim, as if she wasn't there. "I'm right here." Kaitlin muttered, though mostly to herself. "Yes, indeed. But I already have made my decision. Find her some more suitable clothes, and then burn her current ones. They are much too strange." Then Al Mualim left, leaving Kaitlin to wonder why she looked so peculiar. Maybe people in Arabia didn't wear shorts and tank tops? Kaitlin did remember seeing robes and other things, but surely they knew of the style from the tourists?

Altair also left, leaving Kaitlin to her thoughts. He returned after a few moments, holding folded fabric. Kaitlin jumped out of her thinking, and took the clothes from him. "Thanks." She said before he closed the door, remembering her manners. Whether he heard it or not, oh well. The girl changed swiftly, hoping Altair wouldn't check on her before she was ready. She used a spare ponytail that was on her wrist to put her hair up.

When the clothes were on, Kaitlin glanced in the mirror. She was wearing a simple white robe, with a red sash around the waist. She noticed the outfit contained a hood, and pulled it over her face. The tip was pointed down like an eagle's beak. "Are you ready?" Altair's voice finally spoke, sounding distant from between the door.

"Yes." Kaitlin responded, as she pulled on brown leather boots. She winced softly when it touched her ankle, but otherwise stood up. The hood kept her face shaded, and the coolness of the shadow helped with her headache. Altair opened the door, but didn't step inside. "Then come on." He said in reply, already walking away.

Kaitlin took swift steps to match Altair's long strides, down a hallway. She was still a bit slow, mostly because of her ankle. She limped every so often, but she was determined not to appear weak. Eventually the hallway ended into a larger room, with a stair case upwards and a few bookshelves. Kaitlin followed Altair out a large doorway, and into the bright hot sunshine. In front of her was a railing, and beneath that a ring. It appeared to be an arena, with assassins and apprentices, maybe, training. "Those are the novices training with the assassins. You'll be training with them eventually." Kaitlin didn't like the way he said 'novices', as if he never had been one and they were a disgrace.

Kaitlin just nodded, as she glanced backwards to look at the building they just emerged from. A strangled gasp came from her as she realized what it was. It was that castle! But it couldn't be, it was filled with activity now, and it was standing up tall and strong. She had a sudden desire to ask Altair something important.

"What year is it?"

* * *

**Sorry it's short! :( I'll try harder on the next chapter. :3**

**Reviews are much adored!  
~Kalster  
**


	3. Author's Note

Hi guys!

Anybody remember me? It's Kalster! You don't? :c Well, now I'm sad, look at what you've gone and done! :U

Anyway, it's been a long time, huh? xD My stories are all outdated now -.- I don't think I'll continue this, I'm not very interested in doing so. Maybe I'll rewrite what I have or a short story or something as a treat if anybody still cares. x)

Fear not, I may still check on occasionally. I've recently watched a few animes, like Death Note (I'm not a huge anime obsesser/fan or anything, but I love that anime man 3) so I might upload some stories or drabbles on that. ^^

Sorry for anybody who thought this was an update (after forever? .). I'm also sorry for disappointing those people who actually enjoyed reading my stories haha. They never were as popular as the stories I usually read. ^^'

Love Your Favorite Author (as if XD),  
Okay, maybe your favorite internet person that you don't know at all,

Kalster 3


End file.
